


Come Play With Me

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can we talk about how hot these two are, Established Relationship, F/M, Natasha is a hottie, Nudity, One Shot, Passion, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve is a stud, Teasing, Tomb Raider ruining Natasha’s sex lifs, gamer steve, giving head, implied Bucky/Darcy, sexually frustrated Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Steve is obsessed with his game “Tomb Raider” and leaves Natasha sexually frustrated. After a little chat with the girls, she figures a way to seduce her boyfriend into having sex with her again instead of molesting his controller





	Come Play With Me

“Steve come on”Natasha whined sitting on the other side of their couch.

“We’ll leave in just a sec babe” Her boyfriend’s eyes never left the screen. In they’ve been glued to the screen for 5 days now. Ever the couple went to see tomb raider together, Steve went out and bought the game. A game that he’s been playing non stop for the past five days. He’s been sleeping on the couch instead of in their bedroom,brushing his teeth in the kitchen sink instead of making a trip down the hall to the bathroom, god she doesn’t even want to know how he steps away from the screen to go to the bathroom. But right now all she wanted to do was go get lunch and be seen outside with her amazingly hot boyfriend. He’s been saying ‘in a second babe’ for the past 30 minutes but his hands have yet to set down the controller. Was he even blinking? She looked at his face, it was almost scary how fiercely he stared at the screen and how vigorously his fingers moved the analog stick. But it was also sexy, how those intense blue eyes stared at their flat screen, and how that strong diamond cutting jawline of his would clench ever so often, not to mention how his teeth would bite that plump bottom lip. His messy blond hair that she would hold onto and run her hands through when he fucked her real nice. Natasha stared adoringly, she would like to be biting that bottom lip right about now. Who knew she would get turned on from watching her boyfriend play a video game. Once she realized how turned on she was her arousal simmered

Thanks to this boyfriend stealing video game she and Steve haven’t had sex for 5 days now. That was almost a whole fucking week, and based on how frequently they had sex before he got obsessed with this game that’s a new record. She was jealous of how his hands would touch the controller instead of her body, and how his eyes would be on the screen instead of her. They didn’t even settle for making out, Steve said kissing for a long period of time would involve his eyes to close and he needed them open for the game. So really, they haven’t done anything besides an occasional lip peck. And that little gesture was no where near enough to settle her sexual hunger. Natasha was almost debating on if she should give him a blowjob while he was sleeping and see how far they’d go and since she knows Steve and his stamina her guess would be they’d go pretty far. Natasha licked her lips at the thought of being ravished by him.

After waiting another 30 minutes of his procrastination, Natasha decided on joining Pepper,Maria,and Darcy on their journey to a high end bar and grill.

She kissed Steve on the cheek “I’ll be back” and for the first time since playing the game Steve actually glanced her way. It was a big step up from not even looking at her.

“Where’re you going?” He asked genuinely concerned. Natasha couldn’t help but smirk, even though he was still playing his game, the worried tone in his voice was still noticeable.

“Out with the girls, I’ll bring you something back”. “Wait a minute” Steve grabbed her wrist, she took notice that the game had gone into a cutscene and she was guessing he wanted to make the most of it. And fuck so did she. Pulling her down onto his lap in a straddling position “Can I at least get a kiss goodbye” Steve grinned,connecting his lips with hers in a slow,passionate kiss. Natasha found herself wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss even more. This was not good. If she was thinking correctly she would’ve broke the kiss off because she knew as soon as the cutscene ends, Steve will gently push her off and continue his video game streak. His hands massaged her ass and shit did it feel good,his throaty groan when she grinded her hips into his almost made her think he was gonna take her right here on the couch. It was the first time they kissed like this in 5 whole days. But as soon as he heard that theme song come on indicating the cutscene was over, she felt his hands grip her waist and push her off to the side. Grabbing the controller and miraculously switching back into focused Steve in a matter of seconds.

Natasha sighed getting off the couch and grabbing her phone. “Don’t forget to bring back the food” She heard Steve say. Natasha mimicked him in a childish voice. Steve smirked “Love you” he said as she was exiting their place.

“Uhuh” She said closing the door.

 

 

“You ok Nat?” Maria asked amusedly, smiling at the grumpy face her friend wore.

Pepper took a sip of her drink “Yeah you seem a little upset?”

“It’s Steve”she sighed,rubbing her temples.

Darcy ordered another refill on their drinks, it they were gonna have some more girl talk then they’ll need more drinks. “Uh-oh trouble in paradise?”

“Oh no everything’s great”Natasha started to rub her temples “Besides the fact that Steve’s obsessed with that fucking game”

“What game?”Maria asked. The three girls leaned in, it must be a pretty fun game if Steve’s giving it all his attention instead of Natasha. Those two were like America’s dream couple. With their looks and how they act in public how can you know want something they have.

“Tomb Raider”She said with her face resting on her hand.

Darcy grimaced“Ouch, the one with that really hot character that Angelina Jolie played in the movie”

Natasha took a long swig of her drink, the pleasing burn of the alcohol soothing her “Yes, that one”. In reality, they all knew Natasha had nothing to worry about, the 23 year old was way hotter than than the 43 year old woman, it was very surprising to know that Steve was more interested in the game. “I think I’m going crazy from sexual frustration”

“When was the last time you guys had sex?”Pepper asked.

“5 days ago”. Maria and Pepper winced at the number. Darcy eyes widened in disbelief.

“That’s gotta be a new record”

Maria thought for a second before saying “If he’s so obsessed with it why don’t you just break it”

“No I couldn’t do that, he’d just mope around like a sad puppy and then sex will just be sad” Yeah right.

“Both your parents are CEO’s of major and you two are next in line to run their businesses. I’m pretty sure you can afford to buy another game”Pepper said.

“I thought about it, I really have, but then he’ll have to start the game all over and I don’t think I can handle being ignored for another 5+ days.”

Darcy laid a hand on Nat’s arm as if she was about to say something really helpful “welp when in doubt you can always cheat”

“What?”

“Seriously, I know a lot of male strippers who would love to get down and dirty with a red head”Maria visibly gagged at Darcy’s sentence.

Pepper placed a hand to her chest “Oh my god”she said lowly.

“I’m good Darce, thanks but you can keep the strippers on hold..forever”

“Does Bucky know about that?”Maria raised an eyebrow and laughed when Darcy’s face reddened at what she said.

“I have an idea”Pepper spoke up

“If it’s male stripper related then I’ll pass”

“No no definitely not but I’m 95% sure it’ll involve you and Steve having a good time”

“I’m listening”

“Yeah me too, if you think it’s better than strippers”Darcy mumbled.

“Ok,well you said Steve’s bat shit crazy about this game right?” Natasha nodded and Pepper continued “Why don’t you just dress up in a sexy costume as the lead female and see if he gets turned on by it” Natasha thought for a second, that actually wasn’t a bad idea at all.

“We can order the costume now” Maria suggested pulling out her phone “Who’s the main female protagonists”

“Um I think her name is Lara Croft”, Maria typed in the name and was shown a lot of options, obviously choosing the best one that would get her friend some laid by her own boyfriend.

“There, all down, it should arrive by tomorrow at 5:00pm but I wouldn’t bust it out until late at night.”

“I hope you guys are right about this, or else I just might have to accept Darcy’s offer”

“I’ll keep them on speed dial just for you”

“Oh no we’re deleting those number right now, hand me your phone” Pepper said holding her hand out, Darcy reluctantly gave it to her smirking, good thing she had her back up phone. Pepper held out her other hand “All of them”. Darcy groaned and handed Pepper her other phone.

 

Natasha returned home and to no shock she saw Steve sitting on the same position she last saw him, only this time he was shirtless, his rock hard abs being exposed out in the open of their living room. She had to physically restrain herself from pouncing on him. She walked behind the couch setting the food down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shirtless body.

Steve chuckled when he felt her soft hands his body “Back already?”

Natasha smiled into his neck “Don’t seem too surprised by it, or you won’t get your food Rogers”

“Oh yeah? And what’d you get me”

“Bacon cheeseburger deluxe, with a side of fries”she seen that one dimple on the side of his face deepen which meant he was smiling.

“With ketchup on the side?”

“Is there any other way?”She left soft butterfly kisses along his neck.

“You’re the best”, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into their room. In there, she opened her laptop and tracked her package. Natasha sighed, the time of her arrival’s been pushed back to 7:00p.m. This whole thing better be worth it or the whole male stripper thing was sounding pretty convincing.

 

The next day when Natasha went into the living room, her boyfriend was still on that damn game. God what was so interesting about that game anyways. An upset daughter, that’s hoping to solve the mystery of her father’s disappearance? Please. Ever heard of FBI? She hated it even more because Steve had to play as a female. She didn’t like it when girls looked at him on the street why would she enjoy it when he looked at one on the tv 24/7. That may sound a little obsessive but she was sex deprived dammit.

“Hey Nat, the guys are gonna be here in a bit, you please mind picking up some chips” Natasha turned around to say sure and when she looked at Steve he was completely naked.

“Steve, why the hell are you naked?”Not that she minds if she wasn’t getting any then the least she could do is stare.

“What, It got hot last night?”Steve got closer to her, tilting her chin up with his fingers “And who cares, it’s not like you haven’t seen any of this before” Natasha smirked,caressing the stubble on his growing beard “It may not be nothing I’ve seen before but I don’t think your friends would appreciate it as much as I do” Steve laughed in that deep sexy voice of his. Hoisting her up on the marble counter, pushing his naked pelvis into her clothed core. Natasha let out a little moan from the friction.

Steve lightly sucked about 3 inches above her collarbone. She found it hard to keep her eyes open “Don’t start something you can’t finish Rogers” Steve’s head turned quickly to the tv, he saw his character dying “Fuck! I forgot it was a short cutscene” Steve ran to couch and grabbed the controller just in time. Natasha let out a frustrated breath of air, she would’ve been better off letting it die that was the most action she’s gotten all week.

 

Her nail appointment lasted shorter than she expected, still giving her time to grab a some bags of chips for Steve and his friends. When she came back home she thought she would see the guys Steve usually hangs with, so Bucky,Sam,Tony,Thor etc but that wasn’t who she seen. Instead,much to her dislike she saw Steve’s other friends. The ones that she clearly doesn’t like. Brock,Grant,and Wade.

“Finally some food” Wade complained, Natasha threw the bags of chips in his direction and watched him open them ferociously.

“Babe,there was a package that came for you earlier” Natasha tensed a little, did it come earlier?

“Is it the roses I sent?” Grant winked at Natasha, Steve flared and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“When I took it in the delivery guy said hope you enjoy it and smiled it, what’s in it?”

Natasha picked up the clothing box and shrugged innocently “Um it might be something I ordered for Jane’s wedding”

“Aw man, I was hoping it would be a lingerie you brought and wanted to show it to us”Brock said sadly.

“Dude..” Steve said warningly, Natasha scoffed and went to the back. “What did I say about the flirting jokes with my girlfriend”

“Relax Rogers we’re only kidding”Brock said.

“Half kidding..I really did send roses”Grant said embarrassed.

“So that explains why I got poked with a thorn when taking out the trash a few days ago”Steve said to himself.

“What! She threw them out!?”

 

Natasha took a deep breath, no wonder guys love the tomb raider movie, this was a super hot costume. It would be better to wait when for friends to leave that way the next time they come over she’d deal with less harassment..Nah Steve would kick their asses but screw them this was happening now.

She walked back into the living room. Slowly. Letting her feet pad against the floor.

“I see your back to proclaim your undying love for me eh Nat-“ When Grant’s eyes met Natasha’s outfit the glass he was holding hit the floor causing it to break. Wade jumped up and followed Grant’s eyes, chips falling from his mouth gross. Even more gross, she could see a bulge in Brock’s jeans. He didn’t even attempt to hide it, he was too distracted by the incredibly hot red-head in Lara Croft suit. Steve’s eyes were on the football game, he didn’t notice that the guys eyes weren’t watching the tv anymore nor did he hear his expensive custom beer pint glass hit the floor. Natasha smirked at her boyfriend who was cheering at the screen for his team. Walking in front of his view and wishing she had a camera to take a picture of his reaction. Steve jaw dropped, his eyes looking up and down at her.

“Dude..Can I keep your girlfriend for a week?” Grant asked. Steve ignored him, too brain dead at the moment to even put together a proper sentence.

“Nat you..when did..you look..” Natasha moved to straddle his lap, she’s didn’t give a fuck whether his friends was watching or not. She crashed her lips on his in a fiery kiss.

“Rogers you just became my idol”They broke away at the sound of Wade’s voice. Steve picked Natasha up, wrapping her legs around his waist,leaving her to start sucking on his neck.

“You 3 might want to let yourselves out, the games still going on and it might get a little noisy”Steve smirked taking Natasha to their bedroom. Brock,Grant and Wade all left, traumatized from Steve’s statement.

 

Natasha was smiling all throughout their kiss to the bedroom, it was about damn time. Steve pushed her up against the wall attacking her neck. Natasha felt her self get wet already, she’s been like this since she first sat on his lap, now everything he did felt ten times more better than it usually did and that’s saying a lot considering Steve is amazing at satisfying her in every way. Steve was able to take her shorts and fake gun holsters off her before he threw her down on the bed. Kissing her hard again, Natasha moaned, feeling his hand cascade down to his lacy panties dipping his fingers in between her sex. She spread his legs giving him full access to all of her. He only put one finger to her and rub around her clit lightly.

“Steve you asshole don’t be a fuckin-“ She cut herself off with a gasp, he inserted a finger into her, going in and out with in a tantalizing pace.

“You’re so wet” Steve groaned. No kidding, he’s been holding out for about 6 days now of course she’d be so wet and turned on. Steve added another finger, when he heard her start to pant he knew she was close. Moving down to her clothed arousal, taking off the garment that guarded where he wanted to be., his lips kissed around her thighs before he went to her bundle of nerves as he began to suck her clit. Her hands gripped his hair, letting out a string of curses when his tongue licked and kissed her inner walls. His tongue always worked magic down there,the noises he makes the feeling it was pure bliss.

He held her waist down,fucking her with his tongue.”Steve..fuck”she moaned out. He felt her release,along with the sexy moans from her orgasm. He lapped up every last bit of her sweet juices,lick after lick his skillful tongue softly working against her sensitive sex. When he brought his head back up, he smirked at her dazed state.

“Getting tired?” He asked smugly. Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please”. Steve reached reached to the drawer beside them and pulled a condom out but Natasha pulled his arm back over to her. “Not tonight”

Steve tried to hold back the overly joyful look in his eyes “You sure?”.

Natasha removed her shirt. Steve drooled at the sight, she wasn’t wearing any bra,her glorious ample breasts exposed for him to see. He chuckled removing his shirt and dipping down to catch an aroused nipple in his mouth, massaging the other one. Nat’s hands went to his pants and unbuttoned them, slowly zipping them down, she could feel his erection through his jeans and it was turning her on even more. Steve groaned when he felt her hand graze him through his boxers. She started to pull his pants, Steve managed to kick them off and grinded his erection into her core. He growled from the friction and brought his lips to hers, nibbling on her lip. Natasha parted his lips and engaged into fighting for dominance with their tongues. She palmed his erection through his boxers, rubbing her hand against it, grasping it ever so often. Even though they were still kissing she knew the movement affected him, he hesitated in the kiss andtensed. Natasha dove her hand in his boxers and grasped it firmly. That time Steve did break the kiss and used his arms to hold him up before he crushed her.

When she started stroking him, swirling her finger over the head.

“Fuck..”he said deeply, he couldn’t believe he was missing this for a whole 5 days. She stroked him harder, her other hand going to his neck and bringing him down closer to her. She wanted to hear his groans and harsh breaths. “Nat..please”. Part of her wanted to torture him and tease him just as much for having her wait 5 days just for this to happen, the other part of her wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And boy was he gonna have her.

Natasha flipped them over, positioning her above his hard cock. She watched him wait in anticipation, hands holding her waist. Just when he was about to grind his hips into hers she dropped down on him. Both letting out a loud moan. The delicious stretch of him inside her, so deep, she could die a happy woman. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to move, Steve moved with her, hands going to her ass, gripping, rubbing,anything he could do as she bounced on his hard cock. Between how tight she was and her wetness, Steve could sense himself coming close. All it took was for her to bite and tug at his earlobe, her moans reaching his ears, he coy feel himself twitch inside her.

“N-Nat I’m coming..” That only made her ride him more vigorously. Steve’s hands went to her waist and made sure he was seated deep inside when he spilled his seed into her. Natasha moaned at feeling his hot cum shoot into her, his seed reaching her cervix. She stopped moving when she seen his face fully flushed.

“You getting sleepy Rogers?”She said in a teasing tone, raking her Steve faintly grinned, quickly getting up and pinning Natasha to the bed.

“Yeah right.” He kissed down her cleavage, her skin got goosebumps from his wet kisses. Licking a trail back up to her neck and whispering huskily in her ear “I can do this all day”.

Steve flipped Natasha over so she was laying on her stomach. Kissing her shoulder and the crook of her neck. Her light whimpering only encouraging him to get hard again. Steve stroked himself to the sounds of her moans, Natasha could make out what he was doing and got on her knees,arching her back into him. Steve’s hands gripped her waist and slowly went inside her, Natasha took a sharp intake of air from the pleasing burn. Steve thrusted into her hard once, she could feel him grazing her cervix once again and let out a cry. Steve repeated the movement, Natasha meeting his thrusts with every hit.

“Oh Fuck..”Steve groaned, she was so slick and wet. His hand went under her and started rubbing her clit, still driving into her.

“Oh my god”she moaned, her breaths started to get louder and sharper, Steve flipped them over one last time, arms resting on either sides by her face. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, it felt like he went deeper and deeper each time he pounded into her, finding a new spot each time. “Steve” she chanted his name like a prayer.

“Nat I’m gonna..fuck..cum” he head was buried in her neck.

“Mmm, cum inside baby” Steve moved his head to kiss her passionately on the lips. Thrusting harder and faster. They reached their peak at the same time. Moaning into each other’s mouths. Steve’s hot seed shooting all the way into her, mixing with her juices.

Steve fell beside her, both of them slicked with a sheen of sweat, catching their breaths. Natasha tried hard not to smile when she seen how fucked out Steve was. How fucked out she was. Natasha cuddled more into his arms,Steve wrapped his arm around her waist.

She drew invisible shapes on his abs.

“You drive me crazy”he breathed out finally, evening out his breathing.

“Aw, I love you too”

“You should really say thank you”Steve grinned down at her. Natasha looked up at him.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. If it wasn’t for me buying that game and holding out of sex then you wouldn’t be so deliciously fucked as you are now” He teased, rubbing her thigh.

“Screw you Rogers, you’re more tired than I am”

Steve chuckled, pulling her onto his lap “Wanna bet?” Natasha smirked and felt how he was getting hard again. She would really have to thank Pepper for her idea.


End file.
